43 MOIS
by Bliblou
Summary: TRADUCTION-Fic de LANTA. Dû à un accident de potion, Severus se retrouve âgé de trois ans. Après avoir été pris en charge par Harry Potter pendant trois ans et demi, un antidote est trouvé. OS


TRADUCTION – **Fic de Lanta - ****43 MONTHS **

Traduite par **Bliblou**

**_Note de l'auteur anglais résumé par Bliblou_** – Lanta a décidé d'écrire cette fic en réponse à toutes les fics – qu'elle a adoré quand même – dans lesquelles un personnage (Harry/Severus/Draco) était rajeuni. Elle rebondit dans cette fic sur le fait qu'à chaque fois que le personnage en question reprend son âge normal, celui qui s'en est occupé, qui a été son 'père' l'accepte simplement, ou va même jusqu'à entamer une relation amoureuse avec lui. Voilà donc la réponse de l'auteur à ceci, un point de vue que je trouve personnellement très pertinent – et qui me crève le cœur.

**_Disclaimer_ **: NDA _'Comme si je pouvais me permettre de posséder Harry Potter. Je ne connais personnellement personne qui le pourrait' _ - NDtrad : Ben, moi je pourrais…Quoi ? Non ? Bon, ben non alors, je ne possède même pas l'histoire, juste la traduction. **ATTENTION! _Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'accord de l'auteur - j'ai attendu plus d'un semaine - dans le cas où la réponse serait négative, j'ôterais immédiatement cette traduction de ma page. _**

**_Note de la Trad_** _(oui, encore)_: Oui, je suis tout à fait consciente que beaucoup d'entre vous attende la suite de FIN DE JEU, ou de SES HEROS ou d'INCORRIGIBLE ATTIRANCE. La raison de ce retard colossale, un énorme virus qui m'a disjoncté mon ordi et qui m'a obligé à tout reformaté. J'étais persuadé de tout avoir par mail…Sauf le nouveau chapitre de FIN de JEU et la traduction _presque complète – bordel ! – _du nouveau chapitre d'incorrigible. Bref, ceci dit, j'ai un partiel de droit Général des sociétés demain et voilà ce que je suis en train de faire. Traduire. I am doomed. J'espère que vous apprécierez. ^-^ Biz

* * *

><p><strong>43 MOIS<strong>

Trois ans et demi.

Presque quarante-trois mois.

Il refusait de compter les semaines.

Il s'était passé plus de trois ans et demi depuis que le professeur Snape était devenu Severus, puis Sevvy.

Presque quarante-trois mois depuis que l'inconduite de deux quatrièmes années avait entrainé la chute d'une potion posée simplement sur une étagère – et le même nombre de mois que ladite potion avait atterri sur la tête du Maître des potions.

Une potion destinée aux vieilles personnes – destiné à rendre la jeunesse.

Severus Snape n'avait certainement pas été jeune, mais il n'était pas vieux non plus.

Il n'avait sans doute pas été jeune, mais il le devint certainement.

Un Severus de trois ans, plus tard surnommé Sevvy - Un adorable petit garçon n'ayant rien à voir avec son prédécesseur sarcastique et aigri - Un enfant innocent qui ne portait plus la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela avait entrainé un grand chahu, bien sûr, les étudiants s'agglutinant pour voir ce qui s'était passé, effrayant le petit enfant. Le profeseur McGonagall était alors intervenu et avait pris la situation en main, soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras, lui permettant de cacher son visage contre son épaule, et l'avait emporter loin des yeux choqués ou rieurs des étudiants.

Qu'allait-on faire de l'enfant ? Un antidote pouvait être trouvé – après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois dans toute l'histoire qu'une telle chose se produisait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne serait pas aisé à trouver. Et entre temps, le bébé Severus avait besoin d'une maison et d'un tuteur.

La solution fut surprenante. Lui, Harry Potter, prit l'enfant. Evidemment, il n'avait aucune réelles connaissances de la façon dont élever un enfant, mais Molly et Arthur l'avait aidé. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'une situation temporaire, puisqu'Harry avait plein de temps libre depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Mais lorsqu'il devint clair que l'antidote ne serait pas trouvé de si tôt, Harry s'était déjà trop attaché pour laisser l'enfant partir.

Ron s'était plaint, évidemment. Harry et Snape se haïssait ! C'était insensé ! Mais Harry avait insisté sur le fait que le bébé n'était pas celui qui lui avait enseigné, qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait envahi son esprit avec l'occlumencie ou qui l'avait haï uniquement à cause de son père.

Et au fil du temps, Sevvy se mit à l'appelle 'Papa'.

Et Harry avait aimé cela – l'avait appelé son fils.

Et maintenant, ce serait terminé.

Un antidote venait d'être trouvé. Trois ans et demi plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient heureux, qu'ils étaient une famille - alors que perdre Sevvy lui briserait le cœur.

- Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire.

Il était assis, son fis de six ans enserré dans ses bras, se sentant vide. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils mettre fin à l'existence d'un enfant, prendre l'être qui rendait Harry si fier et heureux ?

Dumbledore apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux se posant sur la scène tristement. « Ils sont prêt, Harry. »

Il leva les yeux, la peine envahissant ses traits. « Non…S'il vous plaît. »

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Il se mit à sangloter, serrant Sevvy plus fort, l'enfant retournant instinctivement le geste, tentant de réconforter son père en larmes. Aucune compréhension n'allait lui être octrôyer.

« Harry. »

Il ne fit que répéter « non », suppliant désespérément, son fils dans les bras, les larmes glissant le long de son visage, tout en embrassant la peau douce du front de Sevvy et en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

Dumbledore ne fit que les fixer avec pitié, souhaitant tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, offrant ce contact physique en geste de réconfort tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Le délégué du ministère vint à la porte, et demanda que l'enfant lui soit amené. Harry se leva lentement, agrippant Sevvy, et il lui fallut l'aide du directeur pour faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de la pièce d'à côté.

Le délégué s'avança alors, prêt à prendre le garçon, et se rendit compte de l'impossiblité de la tâche alors que le père et l'enfant résistaient de toutes leurs forces. « Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, lâchez-le. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » Harry supplia le délégué du regard, puis toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. « Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas mon fils. »

« Ce n'est pas votre fils, Mr. Potter. Aussi désolé que je sois pour votre perte, il a le droit de redevenir celui qu'il était, et de récupérer les souvenirs qu'il a perdu. Vous avez toujours su que ce jour viendrait. »

« Juste…Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps avec lui. S'il vous plaît. »

« Je crains que l'on ne puisse faire cela, Mr. Potter. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Lentement, avec réluctance, Harry laissa l'enfant lui être enlevé. Mais alors que l'envoyé du ministère l'éloignait de son père, Sevvy se mit à pleurer, criant après son père, se tortillant désespéremment dans l'espoir de s'échapper de la poigne du délégué qui le tenait. Quelque chose en Harry se cassa alors et il se précipita pour récupérer son fils, mais fut retenu par deux bras forts, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.

« Non…non. Je vous en prie…Sevvy… » ne cessait-il de supplier avec désespoir alors que les autres dans la pièce préparaient l'enfant à boire la potion que l'un d'entre eux tenait avec précaution entre ses mains. Harry se tourna dans les bras de Dumbledore, incapable de regarder, se retenant à lui avec autant de peine qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt avec son fils.

Un son, quelque chose comme un bang, et Harry gémit.

Dumbledore releva les yeux de l'homme en larmes dans ses bras pour les poser sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs désormais débout à l'autre bout de la pièce, entouré de délégués du ministère qui lui offrait rapidement des vêtements.

Snape leva les yeux, confus, momentanément incapable de relier ses deux sets de souvenirs ; un d'adulte, et un d'enfant. Et tandis qu'il se mettait doucement à s'habiller, il aperçut l'homme qui avait, pour un court moment, été son père, et les émotions qu'il ressentit – amour, que seul un enfant pouvait connaître ainsi, et haine, comme seul un adulte le pouvait – se percutèrent avec brutalité.

Dumbledore conduit gentiment Harry dehors, sachant qu'aucun des deux hommes n'était prêt à confronter l'autre pour le moment.

Deux semaines.

Quatorze jours.

Deux semaines, et Harry n'était toujours pas sorti de sa bulle ; il avait à peine mis un pied hors de ses appartements, s'était endormi en larmes la nuit, puis s'était réveillé épuisé, avait parcouru la chambre de son fils, seulement pour s'y effondrer à la vue de tous ses jouets et livres, toujours à leur place sur les étagères, et quelques boites au sol – Comme si tout allait bien et que leur propriétaire allait revenir, qu'il était simplement sorti jouer.

Et Severus ne s'en remettait pas beaucoup mieux qu'Harry, même s'il avait certainement une bien meilleur capacité à le cacher, enveloppant ses sentiments derrière des commentaires sarcastiques et des regards d'acier.

Dumbledore savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Harry avait encore tant à vivre ; il avait peut-être perdu un enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas être autorisé à se perdre lui-même

Le directeur de Poudlard avait tenté tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, mais il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Une thérapie de choc était la seule option, forcer Harry à confronter Severus.

Mais que se passerait-il si cela tournait mal ? Si Severus le haissait ? Si Harry se retrouvait face à une version adulte de son fils qui déclarait le haïr…Cela le briserait irrémédiablement.

Mais de toute façon, un jour, Harry le rencontrerait quand même. C'était inévitable. N'était-ce pas mieux de le faire maintenant, alors que Dumbledore lui-même était là pour contrôler les choses ?

Il devait savoir – avait besoin de savoir comment Severus allait réagir. Et même s'il préférait d'ordinaire passer par une approche subtile, il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire sans que Snape ne devine son intention. Autant donc passer directement aux choses sérieuses et demander.

« Severus. »

Snape leva les yeux, puis observa l'homme avec attention, étudiant le visage en face de lui.

« Severus…Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous, pour aucun de vous, mais tu dois rencontrer Harry. Il est en train de s'effondrer Severus, et je pense que tu es la seule personne qui peut l'aider en ce moment. Et peut-être qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider toi aussi. »

« Non. »

« Severus, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter pour l'éternité. Il va bien falloir à un moment ou un autre que tu le vois. »

« Je ne préfererais pas. »

Dumbledore le fixa, une expression emplie de clairvoyance sur le visage qui rendit Snape nerveux – pas qu'il l'avoue jamais.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Oui. » _Non._

« Très bien Severus. Je sais que je ne te ferais jamais m'avouer tes sentiments, donc je vais te les dire à la place. »

Severus ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

« Tu es en conflit avec toi-même. Tu te rappelles l'avoir haï, donc tu penses qu'il faut que tu continues à le faire. Cependant, tu n'y arrive pas. Tu te souviens également l'aimer, tu le vois comme un père, et tu sais qu'il t'a offert une bien meilleure enfance que celle que ton vrai père t'a donné. »

« Je crains d'être trop vieux pour les contes d'enfant, Albus. »

« Ah, mais tu te souviens d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je m'en souviens sans aucun doute. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où je suis venu voir Harry, seulement pour le trouver installé avec toi sur ton lit en train de lire des livres moldus pour enfant. »

« Je n'arrive pas à voir le but de cet échange. »

« Tu le vois très bien. Tu le considères toujours comme ton père, Severus, peu importe à quel point cela te parait étrange pour le moment. Tes souvenirs liés à ta vie d'enfant sont peut-être flous mais ils sont toujours présents. Et en même temps, tu vois toujours le jeune homme à qui tu as un jour enseigné, le fils de l'homme que tu as tant haï. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu avais une vraie famille, et savoir qui cette famille était va certainement être difficile à accepter, mais tu ne peux pas simplement oublier Severus. Tu ne peux pas tout enterrer et prétendre que les trois années et demi écoulées n'ont jamais eu lieu. Harry t'a adopté, en tout point, sauf de façon légale, il n'est peut être plus ton tuteur, mais il aimait le petit toi comme un fils, et tu es toujours cette enfant, peu importe à quoi tu ressemble. »

« Je ne suis pas son fils. Il n'a même pas vingt-cinq ans. »

« Je comprends que ce soit une situation inconfortable. Cependant, si tu ressens quoique ce soit pour lui, si tu te préoccupes même à peine de l'homme qui a pris soin de toi pendant quarante-trois mois, tu dois faire ça pour lui. Parle lui, Severus. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Bien sûr, il avait fallu plus d'une conversation pour le convaincre, mais maintenant Severus se tenait enfin devant la porte des appartements d'Harry Potter, sa main levée prête à frapper. Il se répéta avec fermeté que la seule raison pour laquelle il était là était pour ne plus avoir Dumbledore sur le dos, mais ne parvint pas totalement à s'en convaincre. Au moins le faisait-il seul, sans la présence oppressante du directeur.

Il se força finalement à taper le bois de cette phalange, et attendit en écoutant les légers bruits révélant le mouvement de quelqu'un à l'intèrieur, qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Albus, je vais bien, sincèrement, vous n'avez pas à –» Harry s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, ses mots se coinçant dans sa gorge alors qu'il faisait avec choc son visiteur.

« Puis-je entrer ou allez-vous simplement continuer à me fixer comme un idiot ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, se reprenant autant qu'il le pouvait. « Um…Bien sûr. Entrez Sev…Professeur Snape. »

Il entra, puis soupira, observant Harry faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher les émotions qui le submergeaient d'apparaître sur son visage. Il tenait dans ses mains un nounours, un lapin en peluche que l'enfant-Severus avait adoré. Etait-il en train de le serrer contre lui lorsque Severus était arrivé ? Severus eut l'impression d'apercevoir des traces de larmes, vite essuyées du visage de l'autre homme mais qui n'avaient pas encore totalement disparues.

« Si vous voulez… » Dit-il un peu gauchement, ressentant le besoin de faire un geste, quelqu'il soit, « vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. »

Harry le regarda, puis ferma les yeux un instant. « Merci, Severus. Um…Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir ? » Il sembla remarquer le lapin dans ses bras et le lâcha rapidement sur la table la plus proche avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise opposée à celle de l'homme plus vieux.

Plus. Vieux.

Pas un joyeux, adorable petit garçon.

Harry eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, puis Harry tenta de parler, s'apprêtant à poser une question polie pour connaitre la raison de la présence de Snape, sachant que la réponse en serait Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de la question attendue, plutôt que l'inutile réponse qui allait certainement en résulter…Il se trouva incapable de parler, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblantes.

Il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il le put, sa respiration toujours un peu erratique. « Je suis désolé, pro-Severus…Je…Je suis désolé, c'est juste…Oh putain j'y arrive pas ! Tu me manque, il me – je ne sais même pas - et je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour survivre à ça ! J'avais un fil, un magnifique, vivant et incroyablement intelligent fils de six ans, et je continues à voir ses – tes – affaires partout dans l'appartement et, Dieu, Severus. » Il s'interrompit à nouveau, et sans le vouloir Severus sentit ses barrières céder, sa détermination s'évaporer.

Il se pencha en avant, toucha les bras de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait _pas s'arrêter _de considérer comme son père, l'attira vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, et resta penché ainsi contre lui pendant un long moment, avant que lui aussi ne succombe à des larmes salvatrices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilou - J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic autant que moi, <strong>_

_**Biz**_

_**Blibl'**_


End file.
